


Coffee

by reed_fermadness



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Femslash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reed_fermadness/pseuds/reed_fermadness
Summary: Who knew after dinner coffee could be so exciting?





	Coffee

 

* * *

    “Oh do you like these?” Blair’s hands grabbed her own breasts roughly and moaned never taking her lustful gaze off Jo’s. She pulled down on her dress’s plunging neckline and licked her lips.

    “You know I do,” Jo answered. She took a few steps toward Blair until she felt the meeting of their warm hungry breaths. Blair continued kneading her breasts until she slapped Jo’s wanting hand away. Blair tsked, shaking her head.

    “Not until after dinner, darling,” Blair whispered and bore her chestnut eyes in Jo’s glistening green orbs. Jo groaned in frustration.

    “Babe, come on,” Jo pleaded.

    “As I told you - two can play at your little game,” Blair said with her signature Warner smirk.

    “You’re not playin’ fair,” Jo said. “I should have known you wouldn’t.”

    “Step back, look, but don’t touch and tell me what you want to do to me right now,” Blair ordered. The intensity of Blair’s tone shocked Jo. Blair was usually not as rough and aggressive as she was in this heated moment. Her dilated pupils and deliberate fixed stare proved true to her curious intentions.

    “I want to lean you over this counter and fuck you until you can’t even stand,” Jo retorted with an involuntary gasp. Jo’s tone seemed to amuse Blair. She pulled her dress’s neckline up and repositioned it in the intended place.

    “If you behave yourself through dessert, you may get your wish,” Blair said flippantly before a brief, but sweet kiss.

    “Behave?” Jo asked with a scoff. “If I recall correctly, Warner, you made no attempt to stop me.” Jo simply stood in place waiting for Blair’s reaction knowing no matter what, it would turn her on.

    “You were completely inappropriate!” Blair whined in her usual stuck up “Warner” way. Jo knew better not to fall for it.

    “Was I?”

    “The dropping your fork routine at a table with Mrs. Garrett, Natalie and Tootie? I should be furious!”

    “You’re not, though are you Blair?” Jo asked. Probing a reaction at any measure was still a habit hard to break. Blair pouted.

    “We’ll see, won’t we?” Blair winked with he vague response.

    Jo rightly fought the primal urge to shove Blair against the countertop ripping that little dress off to reveal her sopping wet pussy just waiting to be licked clean. Her fantasies were interrupted by Blair clearing her throat.

    “The coffee is poured and ready. Will you take this to the table, sweetheart?” Blair asked. Jo was always amazed by her girlfriend’s ability to turn flawless charm and etiquette off and on as easily as a light-switch.

    “Alright, alright, gimme,” Jo answered. She took the tray containing five cups of steaming fresh brewed coffee to the dining room.

    Jo reluctantly entered the dining room and fought against her arousal; she was forced by Warner to save it for later.  _Dammit._

    “Oh, look the Odd Couple returns!” Quipped Natalie.

    “Hey, at least they returned before the coffee got cold,” Tootie said and rolled her eyes.

    “Thank you, girls,” Mrs. Garrett said as the tray made its way to the tabletop. She glanced back and forth at Jo and Blair indicating the two should sit down and join the group. Blair gave Jo a quick kiss on the cheek. Blair knew full well that this deep into Jo’s arousal would drive her insane with the tiniest contact.

    “That was a wonderful dinner, Jo! Thank you so much for the extra five pounds,” Mrs. Garrett said with a smile.

    “Glad you liked it Mrs. G, but it was grandma’s recipe.”

    Jo then felt Blair’s hand on her thigh and scooted her chair closer. It was a light touch at first, but then a hard grab that made Jo gasp.

    “Oh, silly me! I forgot the cream!” Blair suddenly exclaimed. She stood up from the table and winked at Jo.  _Uh oh I can’t wait to see the sneaky way she gets me in there - and she was mad at ME!_

    Moments after Blair entered the kitchen, the group heard a bang.

    “Oh, the cream! Would one of you be a dear and come help me clean this mess up?”

    All six eyes at the table looked at Jo.

    “Hey, she’s your girlfriend, not mine,” Natalie said. Jo rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. She shut the door behind her.

    “Alright, blondie what’s the damage?” Jo asked with a chuckle. Instead of a verbal answer, she was pressed hard against the door and attacked by Blair’s lips. She shoved her tongue mercilessly into Jo’s mouth. Jo wrapped her arms around her to pull her closer and felt Blair’s ample bosom against her chest. Blair buried her hands in Jo’s hair and moaned into the kiss. Just as Jo moved her hands down to cup Blair’s ass, Blair stepped away.

    “Oh come on, Warner haven’t I been punished enough?” Jo asked completely exasperated.

    “Punished? Darling, that was a preview free of charge!”

    “You are something else, babe,” Jo said and shook her head.


End file.
